I Can't Stop These Feelings From Melting Through
by Glasya Labolas Writes
Summary: Delic and Hibiya have a beach day. [Requested by Voissane on Tumblr]


"Must we do this?" Hibiya inquires from behind the bathroom door.

"You need sun and I want my summer tan. When was the last time sunlight touched you without a window in-between you anyway?"

The brunet glares at his own image in the mirror. He's not an invalid! He goes outside! He just hates the idea of sand getting _everywhere_ , how the suntan lotion smells distasteful and has to be on every centimeter of his exposed skin, and the very idea of swimming in the disgusting salt water where the seaweed clings to his legs. Not to mention that skin is naturally more fairer than most's. Hibiya just doesn't _do_ beach days. But, this is a trip Delic's going to make with or without him and Hibiya would much rather be there to keep a tight leash on the blond while he's surrounded by other people dressed in practically _nothing_ and be mildly uncomfortable for the day instead of sitting at home and worrying about what the man's up to without him. The brunet realizes he's being ridiculous and insecure and there's never been anything to suggest that he needs to be, but he still _is_. He just can't help himself.

"C'mon, lemme see your bathing suit, I bet it's cu-" The door creaks open then, revealing Hibiya in his suit. Delic's mouth opens, the corners of his lips unsure if they want to spread wider in horror or to downturn into a frown. " _You can't be serious._ "

The brunet looks down at himself. The one-piece is on correctly, the material that covers his shoulders and reaches _just_ past his thighs clings to his skin fairly comfortably, and the vertical gold and white pattern is classically flattering. "What's wrong with my suit?" He asks, eyes narrowing with more confusion than anger.

"You mean besides the fact that we're not living under Queen Victoria's rule? Don't you have trunks or something? I'm not gonna get the vapors if I see your shoulder-blades."

"This works perfectly fine. I'm not going swimming anyway, I'll just sit under the umbrella and read."

Delic sighs, the trip's already an event Hibiya really doesn't want to participate in, so he supposes that he can acquiesce this. As he double checks the beach bag on his lap to make sure he's grabbed everything that they'll need for the trip, Hibiya's gaze scrutinizes him.

"Let me see yours."

The blond sets the bag aside to stand up, twirl, and pose with twinkling eyes.

" _No,_ " Hibiya's voice _cracks_. " _Absolutely not!_ "

There's barely anything _there_ for the thong to be considered a bathing suit and not just some discarded scrap of clothing. How that flimsy-looking pink thing manages to contain his boyfriend's cock is a miracle all on its own. Hibiya's blushing from his unabashed staring and going sick with worry simultaneously. If the blond wears something like _that_ appalling nightmare, the seagulls won't be the only flock of creatures gathering nearby. Hibiya will have to bring a stick to shoo them all away!

" _Yes_ ," Delic's voice purrs. His finger worms under one of the thin straps to pull and snap it against his skin. "My ass is getting a perfect tan and you're going to _love_ it."

"Delic, _please_."

"I'll wear my wrap to and in the car. Maybe that'll help you keep your eyes to yourself." The man teases, causing Hibiya to bury his face in his hands.

"Are you ready to go?" The brunet shakes his head furiously, refusing to uncover himself. Delic laughs and then Hibiya hears his feet traversing the carpet before he's suddenly scooped up. The brunet shrieks, but curls his arms around Delic's neck instinctively nonetheless.

"Must we go? Can you not just use a tanning bed at a salon?"

"The beach is free _and_ fun. Besides, you know how much I love getting you wet."

"I'm not going to swim," Hibiya starts to say before his mind leaps to the plain that Delic's thinking on. " _You wouldn't_."

"You're really light," he laughs.

"I think I see a good spot," Delic says as he scopes out the beach. "C'mon." He nods towards the stretch of sand and begins walking, carrying their bag of things and the large umbrella with ease.

Hibiya's head spins a bit, whirling around to take in the massive crowd. Living in Tokyo, he should be used to this, but maybe Delic is on to something with Hibiya not getting out much. The brunet reaches out to grab hold of Delic's forearm to keep them from separating and to show some sign of ownership. Looking at all of the men and women with far more inviting bodies than his own causes his gut to churn rougher than the ocean is today. His physique is fine, Hibiya's in good health, but his boyfriend has his pick of the litter here. Inside of his heart, the brunet knows that Delic won't just walk off with some other person with him right there, but Hibiya's mind is not as confident, birthing worry and insecurity in its wake. Maybe he should have bought trunks and shown off more of his skin to tantalize the blond.

"Did you step on some wet seaweed already?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your face is all squished together, Hibi-chan." Delic says, dropping their bag onto the sand and stabbing the umbrella in place to open it up.

"No, I… Was merely thinking."

The blond hums thoughtfully at Hibiya's dismissal. Delic sets out their blankets and digs in their bag for the large bottle of suntan lotion. "You wanna do me first or should I help you first?" He asks, eyes twinkling mischievously and eyebrows wiggling.

Hibiya fidgets under the parasol, eying the bubblegum pink wrap around Delic's hips distastefully. "I will be quicker."

"Good point," the blond says, squinting a large amount into his palm. Hibiya takes a seat on his blanket and Delic reaches out for his left arm first. The man's callouses gently rub against the smooth skin of Hibiya's hand, bringing it forward to stretch out his arm. His hand is risen up further and the blond bows to press a kiss to the back of his hand. "Whatever's up, try to relax some today, okay?" Hibiya flushes, body suddenly warmer and definitely not caused by the sunny weather.

Delic smears the cold liquid along Hibiya's arm, rubbing it in with a ginger massage of his muscles. The brunet's other arm is done just as quickly, his legs following next. Delic smirks when he gets to Hibiya's face, leaning in on his knees for a peck on his boyfriend's lips before smearing the lotion on his faintly pink cheeks.

"Okay, my turn," he says, sitting up enough to untie the bow knot on his wrap. The material falls and pools around his legs, revealing the thong and all of his unmarred flesh. Hibiya's fully red in a manner of seconds.

"Are you certain that _that's_ what you want to wear?"

"Did you want my cock tanned too? 'Cause, I mean-"

" _No!_ "

"Excuse me?" Hibiya's head snaps to the young woman approaching their spot, her eyes clearly focused on the blond. "Do you think that you could help me? I can help you first, of course." She speaks politely enough, holding out her own bottle of lotion. Hibiya's heart jolts up into his throat at Delic's responding broad smile.

"Sorry, cutie." Delic jerks a thumb at the brunet, "I was hoping to get the rub down from this gorgeous guy here. Good luck elsewhere, not that I think you'll need it." The blond winks and the young woman giggles before trotting away, right back to her gaggle of friends to excitingly talk amongst themselves.

Hibiya heaves a soft sigh and takes the bottle from the blond. His heart has fallen back down into a minutely relaxed rhythm after Delic's smooth refusal. He's going to have to prepare for similar situations to be happening all day. He glances at his boyfriend's body after squirting a fair enough amount into his palm. Hibiya has always considered Delic actor levels of handsome and numerous people seemed to agree with his mental assessment. The blond's face is enchanting, jawline practically chiseled out of marble by an artist and honey brown eyes that melt Hibiya's insides with a mere glance. His stomach's flat despite his alcohol consumption, his muscles are toned enough to let others knows that he isn't knocked down easily, and his broad shoulders are wide enough for a head to leans on them comfortably without making his body seem unhealthily lean as his form narrows below them. Hibiya doesn't know what he did to snag his own personal Adonis, but he's not testing his luck.

Delic's eyes gleam with a lecherous glint. "Would you like to start with my ass? I know how much you like it."

" _Delic,_ " Hibiya warns unevenly, embarrassed by the lewd comment in public.

The blond falls asleep within five minutes of laying himself out on his blanket in the sun. Hibiya's eyes part from his book when he hears a faint snore. If Delic was just going to listen to music and nap out in the sun, he could've used the balcony back at their apartment. Hibiya's eyes roll with a fond smile. He's actually enjoying himself to a small degree. There's very little difference in this compared to when Delic sleeps in after working late and Hibiya decides to sit next to the blond in bed and read with his afternoon tea. He enjoys these quiet moments with Delic's physical presence. They're just as valuable as other moments to Hibiya, albeit rarer.

The brunet gets lost in his novel easily, only peering over at his boyfriend when he rolls over. Hibiya doesn't realize how much time has flown by until his hunger starts to break his concentration.

"Delic," he says, prodding the sleeping blond with the end of his closed book. Delic startles with a sharp poke, blearily looking around to gather his surroundings as pop music filters out the noise of the people around them from his ear-buds. "Get up. We should go look and find out if there is any decent food around here."

Delic grunts and wipes away some drool that had escaped down the corner of his mouth while he slept on his front. 'I'll go. What d'ya want?"

"Can we not gather our things and find an outdoor restaurant?" He'll loathe the insects, but neither of them brought clothes to cover themselves, so they can't exactly go inside of places.

"And give up this spot?"

"But, vendor food can be so..." Hibiya's nose wrinkles with disgust.

"Live a little." The brunet stays quiet for too long, his lips pressed thinly. Delic grabs his wallet from their bag after tying his wrap back on. "I'll find you something," he says before walking off.

Hibiya legs fidget as he watches the blond go off alone. He wants to chase, but the crowd on the beach has only grown as time has passed and he doesn't want to upset Delic by giving up their little nest among the rest. With nothing to distract him, the clock on the brunet's phone seems to move slower. It feels like half an hour until he spots the blond again, though only around fifteen minutes has really gone by.

"So, I found a vending machine with that lemon green tea you like. And I got you tuna onigiri, a salmon for myself, and ikayaki and yakigaki for both of us," Delic says when he reaches their blankets, holding out a stick for Hibiya.

The brunet's eyes narrow. "You only bought oysters to loosen me up."

"Exactly," he purrs smoothly, setting his plastic bag of food down between them. "What do you say that we eat then run off to one of the changing booths and get frisky?"

"Absolutely not," Hibiya says sternly. He bites into the fried squid on his stick, as if finalizing the conversation.

"I'll keep the idea on the table until after we eat the yakigaki."

Delic's plan works, albeit not to the exact letter that he wanted. After lunch, the brunet decides to scoot out from under his spot in the shade to curl up with his boyfriend. Delic's arm fits around Hibiya's torso perfectly, his hand resting on his hip. His head leans in to rest on the junction of the blond's shoulder and neck, one hand placed on his thigh. Just like that, the two manage to tune out the rest of the crowd around them and simply watch the rolling waves and rhythmic tide.

Nothing in the universe could make Delic think that he's wasting time sitting there with Hibiya on his side. He might not get a tan to the extent he wants, but to hell with it. What more does he need? He bows his head to press a kiss atop his boyfriend's head, shuffling their position just barely enough to see that Hibiya's eyes are closed and his lips are slightly parted.

A smile quirks the corners of the blond's mouth. Oh damn, he's fallen asleep, that's _adorable_.

After gently laying the brunet out on his blanket, Delic digs through their bag in search of his camera. He's getting a picture of this even if Hibiya tries to make him regret it later. He toggles the noise of the click off along with the flash, the natural lighting of the sun being more than enough, and gets a nice angle to take the picture from.

"You're so cute, Hibi-chan." He whispers, dropping his phone back into the bag and retrieving his ear-buds and music player again. Delic lays back into his previous spot, clicking his music on. "Sweet dreams, my little prince."

Hibiya wakes up, eyes blinking open to the rudely bright sun baring back down and ruining his vision. He doesn't recall falling asleep, but he's hardly upset over it. His head turns, catching the blond next to him. Delic's skin has gone a light caramel under the rays of the sun, his dyed hair appearing brighter with the new tone. _At least he got what he came for_ , Hibiya thinks and then shifts to sit up.

The brunet grits his teeth as his bare legs rub against one another. His skin feels uncomfortably hot, stinging when it brushes against something. Hibiya manages to sit up despite the pain in his arms and gets a full view of his pinkened sun-burnt skin. How could he have fallen asleep out in the sun?! But, wait, no. He had fallen asleep against Delic, assuredly.

Hibiya's head whirls over to glare at the sleeping blond alongside of him. That stupid lech _knows_ that he has fairer skin!

The brunet manages to stand up with some effort. His head spins, scanning the beach for something and finding an abandoned toy bucket. Hibiya begins marching, biting his tongue lightly to take some of his mind off of the pain from his skin. He snatches the bucket as he trudges through the sand, not stopping til he's almost knee deep in the tide to fill it up. The water's so cold and soothing against his legs, but he departs as quickly as he came.

Hibiya rips the ear-buds out of Delic's ears, causing him to jolt awake. "Hey! What the fu-" is all he gets out before the brunet dumps the contents of the bucket onto him.

"You idiotic Don Juan! You left me out to _burn!_ "

Hibiya keeps his arms crossed the entire ride home. Despite the stinging, searing pain, he keeps them crossed to prove a point. Delic gets it, he's angry and has every right to be, but he doesn't need to cause himself pain or discomfort. Trying to tell that to Hibiya is an entirely different story though.

The blond thinks over options before opening his mouth to speak. "Since it's my fault, I'll be taking care of you, okay?" Hibiya huffs, but it's a sign that he's said something useful. "I'll diligently rub ointment on you every day until you start peeling." Delic's voice dips an octave and Hibiya's eyes dart over to glare. His voice is too even to be a purr, but the lewd subtext isn't lost on the brunet.

"I do not like the beach."

"Yeah, I know. I'm happy that you came with me anyway though." Delic reaches over to stroke Hibiya's thigh. "I love you."

Hibiya's shoulders relax with an exhale, his arms untwining. His fingers rub over Delic's on his thigh, lacing them together when the blond turns his hand over. "I love you too."


End file.
